jika mataku matamu
by nia-chan lavender girl
Summary: akhirnya...fic kedua ku muncul! maaf ya minna kalau ceritannya rada-rada gimana gitu..hehehe... ini cerita antara persahabatan atau cinta ya? binggung aku hehehe.. . . . . . Disclaimer :Naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto Pairing : gahina Warning: menyedihkan... Ander Boy : Mataku Matamu chapter 1 : pertemuan . . . . Summary : Persahabatan hancur karna cinta?


**Chapter 1: ****pertemuan **

Sebenernya gue gak suka and pingin ngilang kebiasaan buruk gue ini. Gara-gara kebiasaanni,gue sering telat ke sekolah..yups kebiasaan gue itu adalah gak bisa bangun pagi. Seperti hari ini gue telat lagi masuk sekolah. Gue naikin motor kesayangan gue dan gue cabut secepatnya menuju sekolah.

Pas gue nyampai gerbang sekolah udah di tutup. Gue panggil satpam sekolah ini. Karena gue dah akrab sama beliau beliau pun dengan senag hati bukain gerbang sekolah.

" tuan muda Gara?mari masuk ! kirain siapa.. telat lagi ya?!" tanya pak sarman

" iyah pak..terimakasih ya pak..!"

" iyah sama-sama"

Gue pun ningalin pak sarman dan menuju parkiran lalu gue lari secepat mungkin menuju kelas gue. Pas tiba di sana gue liat guru gue yang sedang nyarik buku absen. Gue nyelinap dan mengendap- ngendap kayak maling menuju bangku gue. Di kelas gue ini cumak ada 5 murid termasuk gue karena ini memang kelas kusus. Baru aja gue duduk lega di bangku gue dah ada yg ngoceh. Siapa lagi kalau bukan bu Dina guru sejarah gue dia mau ngabsen anak-anak.

"Hyuuga Neji...?"

"hadir." Jawab Neji sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di atas meja

"Namikaze Naruto...?"

" hadir.." jawab rama lalu bersiul

"Namikaze dilarang bersiul di kelas." Bentak Diana sensei

"iyah deh maaf sensei."

"Nara Shikamaru..?"

" hadir." Jawab Shikamaru sambil memainkan bulpoinya

"Sabaku No Gara..? "

" ha..hadir bu.." jawab gue sambil ngatur nafas gue.

" tumben gak telat?" tanya Diana sensei sinis

" Hehehe.."gue cumak bisa nyengir

"Uchiha Sasuke...?"

"hadir " jawab sasuke datar dan matanya kembali mengotak-atik laptopnya

Setelah sensei selesai ngabsen kita. Pelajaran pun di mulai tapi semua anak gak ada yang peduli mereka asik bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Gue pun langsung menuju lapangan basket karena gue lagi sumpek. Di perjalanan tiba-tiba ada yang teriak ke gue dari belakang.

"Gara... Gara...I Love you...Gara..?!" teriak para cewek di belakang gue

"hancrit..." gue pun lari

Gue lari terus. Kalau sampai gue ketangkep mereka bisa hancur gue. Pas gue lewat di deket perpus gue liat Naruto lagi menuju ke perpus, gue samperin aja dia.

"h hai bro. Ban bantuin gue."

"hah..?bantuin apa? Mang lu ngapain kok lari-lari gitu. Lo kok juga jadi gagap gitu?"

"gu gue bukannya gagap tapi sesak nafas habis lari – lari"

Baru aja gue ambil nafas eh para stalkel(fans yang menggila) udah mendekat ke arah gue dan Naruto, tanpa pikir panjang gue lari dan meninggalkan Naruto yang langsung tertangkap oleh para stalkel. Kasian Naruto dia di cium,di cubit sampek di jambak rambutnya. Gue beruntung karna naruto lebih populer dari pada pun hanya bisa meneriakan kata maaf pada Naruto dan menuju tujuan utama gue saat ini yaitu lapangan basket. Setelah tiba di sana gue pun mainin si bulet orange itu.

Saat pulang sekolah...

Karena hari ini gue gak ada jadwal ngapa-ngapain setelah pulang sekolah akhirnya gue mutusin main ke rumah Sasuke. Tapi baru aja gue nyampek di parkiran eh para fans gila itu dah ngejar-ngejar gue lagi. Karena reflek gue pun lari sebisa gue dan meninggalkan motor gue. Gue hanya bisa berkata bodoh pada diri gue sendiri. Saat ini gue lagi tersesat di dalam perumahan elit yang membinggungkan ini.

"hancrit...dimana ni?mana juga jalan keluarnya"

Gue pun hanya mengikuti langkah kaki gue karena tak ada satupun orang yang bisa di tanyai jalan keluar dari sini.

"ini perumahan atau kuburan sih? Sepi bang.."

BRAK..BRUK...

Gue nabrak seseorang,pas gue liat ternyata yang gue tabrak cewek cantik banget. Dia berhidung mancung,rambut hitam panjang sepunggung,kulit putih,dan Matanya seperti malam yang ditaburi bintang sungguh menambah kecantikannya. Tanpa gue sadarin gue udah terbengong.

"so sorry. Gue gak sengaja" kata cewek itu dengan anggun

"harusnya aku yang mintak maaf karna ngelamun di tenggah kamu gak papa?"

"gak papa kok"kata cewek itu sambil berdiri setelah selesai membereskan bukunya

"oh ya nama kamu siap..."

"maaf aku harus pergi" kata cewek itu memotong kata-kataku.

Guepun hanya bisa terdiam sambil melihat cewek itu berlari menjauh dan akhirnya sosoknya hilang tertelan belokan.


End file.
